Kingdom Hearts: An Emerald Rescue
by Sora532
Summary: Just a one-shot about Sora, Donald and Goofy crashing into Sonic's world to find Heartless and Nobodies roaming about and terrorizing the inhabitants of the world and what will happen when Cream gets feelings for Sora.


**Hey guys I wanted to get this one out of the way as it has been plaguing my mind for four days. Some of you are hoping when I'll get back to my Pokemon Story, I am acutally working on it right now so it should be here in a the next few days. Anyway, this story takes place after Sora defeats Jafar at Agrabah (2nd Time) and after Sonic and his friends return to their own world after getting the Chaos Emeralds.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**Ages: Sora: 15 **

**Sonic: 16**

** Tails:14 **

** Cream: 14**

** Knuckles: 17**

** Amy: 16**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were flying in their gummi ship searching for new worlds to explore and protect from the darkness.

"Hey Sora," Goofy asks getting the Keyblade master's attention.

"Yeah," he said in response.

"Think we'll make it to the next world?" he asked. "I dunno, I hope there are some new worlds to explore," Sora said

As though on cue a new world that looked a lot like the Pridelands. "Hey Sora, looks like you got your wish," Donald said pointing at the world but had seven gems surrounding it.

"Let's go," Sora said. Donald and Goofy agreed as they sped toward the world.

Meanwhile with Sonic and his friends.

"I wish there was something to do," Sonic moaned. "I missed the good old days when we spent our time fighting and defeating Eggman," Sonic said looking incredibly bored.

"I know how you feel Sonic," Tails and Cream said looking at him sadly. "Ever since we restored peace to the world, we've got nothing to do as well and I get bored of just tinkering around with machinery all day,"

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you up, Sonic," Amy said entering the room and the conversation as though nothing had happened. "What," Sonic said looking bored. "How about you and I go out on a date," she suggested blushing slightly.

"Amy, don't you remember the last time you tried that and it ended in the restaurant nearly blowing up," Sonic said impatiently. "Man I wanna go on an adventure," he suddenly shouted.

**Back with Sora and his friends**

"Sora, what did you do," Donald asked, looking at Sora furiously. Sora merely scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh no, we're gonna crash," Goofy yelled.

"They crashed at the side of a mountain and were out cold for a couple hours.

**Meanwhile back with Sonic.**

"What's that," Cream asked as she and Cheese looked at the mountain that the gummi ship crashed into suddenly. "I dunno, but this is just what I was waiting for, coming Tails, Cream," Sonic asked them and they both nodded eagerly and they all ran (or flew) off to the mountain to see what happened.

They got there and saw a ship that looked like it crashed into something and they saw three scattered bodies on the ship and Cream got the boy, Sonic got the dog and Tails got the duck as they dragged them outside. Cream glanced at the boy and saw that he was wearing a midnight blue shirt with a black half-sleeve jacket with shoulder guards along a crown shaped necklace along with an unusual pair of fingerless gloves and pair of baggy shorts that went half down past his shins and had yellow ribbons around the midsection and attached to them were two red pockets and he wore big black and yellow shoes.

It took a few minutes, but as the boy suddenly gained consciousness and saw a rabbit with an orange dress staring at him and he found himself in her lap.

"Ugh, what happened," The boy asked looking around.

"Well, we found you and you're friends unconscious near that ship of yours and we dragged you out," Cream explained to the boy, blushing all the while.

"Wait, did anyone find a duck and dog with me?" he asked her getting to his feet.

"Yeah, my two other friends went to get them, oh here they are now," Cream said gesturing towards them. They were both still unconscious and Sonic and Tails were dragging them away from the wreckage.

"Hey, wait," the boy yelled. Sonic and Tails turned around and stopped dragging the bodies, "I'll take care of them," the boy said as he threw two phials of liquid in the air and the duck and dog regained their consciousness.

"That was a pretty rough landing," the dog said.

"Who are you three?" Sonic asked the trio. "Oh sorry," said the boy scratching the back of his head looking kinda sheepish. "Anyway, I'm Sora," "Donald," "Goofy," Sora said gesturing to the respective ally as he introduced them.

"Who are you guys?" Sora asked them folding his arms. "I'm Sonic," Sonic said introducing himself. "Hey Sora I'm Tails," "Hi Sora, I'm Cream and this is Cheese," she said rather shyly and gestured to Cheese as she introduced him. "Chao Chao Chao," Cheese greeted the trio.

"Aww your so cute," Sora said to Cheese as he petted Cheese on the head lightly and the chao seemed to enjoy so he flew up to Sora's shoulder and sat on it.

Sora disregarding the shyness but noticed that she wasn't smiling like her friends so Sora knelled down to her and told her that she should think positive "Oh yeah, thanks for dragging us out of the wreckage," Sora said gratefully to the Sonic trio.

"No prob," Sonic said with a grin "your ship seems to not have been as lucky as you were,"

"Yeah hyuck, your right," Goofy said with smile "Do ya know where we can get it fixed," Donald asked them curiously?

"Tails can fix anything with technology, right Tails?" Sonic asked him "I can try," Tails said doubtfully staring at the ship and noticing its advanced technology "but I doubt I can do much without learning more about it," he added.

"I can do that," Sora said and he explained the gummi ship and gummi blocks to Tails and by the end of the explanation, Tails understood everything about it completely and said that he would do anything he could to repair it.

"Anyways, since we're stuck here, have you seen any black or white creatures lurking around," Sora asked trying to describe the heartless and nobodies as best he could without giving anything away about them.

"Now that you mention it, yeah I have," Sonic said straining his memory "Why do you ask?" he asked them frowning slightly. "Would you give us a sec?" Sora asked and Cream and Sonic exchanged a glance and nodded and the Kingdom Hearts Trio got into a huddle. "I think that we should tell them about the heartless and nobodies," Sora muttered. "If this world has no idea what they are facing they should know,"

"I don't know Sora," Donald said looking doubtful "Don't you think that we should wait for some heartless or some nobodies to actually appear before giving an explanation about what's going on?" he added. " I think Donald has a point there, Sora," Goofy muttered in agreement. "I'll just drop the subject and wait for some to actually show up before doing anything," Sora said. They both nodded and they went back to the others.

" I was just curious," Sora said with a grin.

"Well there's no point hanging around here so let's go," Cream said smiling at the Kingdom Hearts trio. "Hold on," Sora said as he dragged the gummi ship along with him on their way back into town, much to everyone's surprise, even Goofy and Donald had no idea that their friend had that kind of strength.

Where are we?" Sora asked in awe as he looked around at the sites around him. "We're in Station Square, Sora," Cream said giggling at him. They came here having put the gummi ship in Tails' workshop and quickly began trying to figure it all out. Sonic said that he wanted to go for a run around the square and he left at a break neck pace that Sora could barely match even in his Wisdom form, which left Cream to guide them along Station Square and showing them the sites.

"Cool," Sora said looking around. They had all agreed to go in pairs. Donald and Goofy would be in one pair and Cream and Sora would be in another. Cream was thrilled when she found out that she was gonna be with Sora. She showed Sora everything that was in Station Square and Sora was in complete awe, towards the end of the exploration of the square a bunch of black beings with a symbol on them with yellow eyes approached. "Uh-oh," Sora muttered noticing them. "Cream, RUN," Sora yelled. She turned to get attacked and Sora whipped out his keyblade and defeated all of them and took a stance in front of her in case any more came along.

"Sora, what were those things and was that giant key that you had before?" Cream asked who was unharmed but deeply shaken. Sora sighed seeing as they had encountered the heartless he would have to explain everything. Sora took Cream in his lap and began to explain.

"OK, Cream, those things that attacked you were called heartless, they are formed when someone's heart gives in to the darkness, they travel from world to world trying to get more hearts and they want the heart of the worlds as well. "This world fortunately still has its heart so I gotta find it and seal the keyhole, and in order to do that you need this," Sora said as he summoned his keyblade. Sora then started explaining the Keyblade's powers to Cream as her eyes widened in shock when she found out about it.

They met up with Donald and Goofy later saying that they were attacked by the heartless. Donald and Goofy said that they were attacked by the Nobodies.

"Donald?" Cream asked. "Yeah," Donald replied.

"What are Nobodies," she asked and the trio fell anime style and Donald recovered first and explained the nobodies to Cream.

"I guess Sora is something special, huh," Cream said sadly as they went to Tails' workshop to check on the gummi ship.

"Yeah he is Cream," Goofy said with a smile and encouraging her to do the same which she did.

"Well I guess since the Heartless and Nobodies are around I guess that means we'd better go look for the keyhole so they won't wreak havoc," said Sora.

"Well your going to have a hard time doing that given that it is so dark outside," said Cream hoping that they could stay with her.

"You've got a point there, Cream," Sora said arms folded and deep in thought as they headed for Cream's house.

They arrived at Cream's house to find Sonic already there and Cream calling Tails asking him to come over to her house so they could make a plan.

Tails arrived a few minutes later and everyone was staring, expecting Sora, Donald, and Goofy to explain everything and after doing exchanging a nervous glance at each other they began to explain everything from the heartless and nobodies to the keyblade and the role that they played to the worlds.

" So basically your saying that you go around traveling to different worlds so you can defeat the heartless and nobodies and seal the keyhole that allows the heartless to get to the heart of the world and makes sure the darkness will vanish," Amy summed up.

"Yeah, that's pretty much the story in a nutshell," Donald said with a grin.

"Well since that we won't be able to find it so easily in the darkness like this, why don't you spend the night here and we'll help you search for it tomorrow," Cream suggested and looked around at everyone whom nodded their heads in approval.

"Now that we have that figured out how are we gonna accommodate you three," Vanilla (Cream's Mother) said entering the room and gesturing to Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"It's okay ma'am," Sora said courteously "We can just sleep outside and check out the stars and the sky," "Don't be silly, I don't want you three to catch a cold and you've saved my daughter from the heartless, by the way I am Vanilla, Cream's mother,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Sora," Sora said giving a small bow to her.

"I'm Donald," Donald said following suit.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Goofy," Goofy said also following suit.

"Cream, show Sora, Donald, and Goofy to their bedrooms so they can rest," Vanilla said.

"Yes mama," Cream said quite cheerful at the prospect of having Sora with her tonight. She then took them to the bedroom that had already had three nice beds and a bathroom.

"OK, thank you for allowing us to stay here tonight," Sora said smiling at Cream and she blushed as she ran and gave him a hug which he kindly returned.

"See you in the morning," Sora said with a wink and Cream nodded and left the room so that they could change. Sora basically slept in a Christmas version of his outfit and Donald and Goofy did the same except with a Halloween version.

The next day, Sora, Donald, and Goofy got up extra early even though they spent half the night talking about where the keyhole might be so they got dressed and went outside to train with each other. Sora using the keyblade, Donald using a staff, and Goofy using a shield.

Cream got out of bed about an hour or two later than the trio and freshened up for the day and when she went down stairs she found the keyblade master to be nowhere to be found.

"Mama, where's Sora?" Cream asked looking around to see where Sora might be.

"He's outside, training with Donald and Goofy," Vanilla replied.

"Okay," she said taking some pastries to eat with her. Sora was tired from training and was sitting on a branch of a tree while Donald a Goofy were taking a nap at the base.

"Hey Sora," Cream called and he turned his head to the rabbit in question and saw Cream standing there holding something. "Yeah," he replied.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" she asked him. "Um, I don't think I have but I had an elixir to supercharge myself, does that count?" he asked staring at her and she shook her head and offered three pastries; one each for Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Thanks," he said with a mouthful of pastry. Cream merely giggled as he ate it. He walked over to Donald and Goofy, woke them up and handed them one of the pastries too.

"Thanks, Cream," Goofy said.

" I think we should head out now," Donald said. "Yeah let's go," said Sora as they went off to go look for the keyhole. "Do you mind if Sonic, Tails, and I come along," Cream asked.

"Sure, the more that help out the sooner we can find the keyhole," Sora said smiling at Cream who returned a sad version of it. Cream then took them to Sonic's and Tails' houses but suddenly Tails heard a Siren at his Tornado and yelped at what it said.

"What's wrong, Tails," Sonic asked. "It seems that there are a lot of heartless and nobodies in the area and they are terrorizing station square. "Let's go and defeat them," Sora said running to station square.

"Sora wait," Cream said but he, Donald, and Goofy already ran off.

"I must say that Sora is almost is as fast as I am," Sonic said to which everyone sweatdropped. "Tails, I think we should go after them," Sonic said. "I don't think they can take them all on their own," he added. "We will but we should see them in combat before we step in and try to help, and remember what Sora said yesterday?" Tails asked Sonic who shook his head. Tails merely sighed as he recounted what Sora had told them the previous night "_The heartless and the nobodies can only be truly slain with the keyblade, or magic and any other attempts will prove pointless,"_"So you're saying even if we go after them we can't do anything to help?" Cream asked apprehensively.

"Yep," said Tails grimly.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy saw heartless and nobodies galore as far as the eye can see. "I guess we're going to have to split to fight; this is like Hallow Bastion all over again," Sora said as they all ran in different directions. Sora defeated the heartless and nobodies with ease using Rising Sun and Sparkle Ray to kill them off. Donald and Goofy were using their own special abilities to kill them off which also seemed to be working but they just kept coming back. Sora just kept fighting and then an hour later the last nobody has been slain and they all fall to the ground dead tired after all that fighting.

"That was a lot harder than I thought it would be," Sora said breathing heavily.

"Yeah," Donald and Goofy said also breathing heavily.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" a person a black coat asked.

"The Organization!" Sora yelled as the man pulled down his hood and revealed himself to be Xigbar, number 2 in the Organization. "What are you doing here?" Donald asked.

"I can't tell you that but he pulled out seven gems and started juggling them. "Hey, how dare you do that with the Chaos emeralds," Knuckles said appearing out of nowhere and punching Xigbar in the gut and he dropped the emeralds Tails, Cream, and Sonic also appeared as the Chaos Emeralds were falling. Knuckles caught one, Tails caught one, Sonic caught one, Cream caught one, Donald caught one, Goofy caught one, and Sora was running after the last one and made a lunge for it and everyone gasped at what he did but he caught it too. He waved it in the air to prove it.

"Roxas, you really shouldn't have betrayed us like that," Xigbar said pulling out his snipers and he, Sora, Donald, and Goofy started fighting and Xigbar kept trying to snipe repeatedly them. Sora blocked the lasers and air combo'd Xigbar and also used Warp Snipe as much as he could to damage him. Sonic and Tails feeling that they could help entered the fray and Sonic attacked while Tails whacked Xigbar with his tails stunning him long enough for Sora to land a combo. They all worked together to bring him down and after five minutes of combat Xigbar said "be a good boy Roxas," "That's SORA!" yelled Sora and he ran for the portal. He, Donald, and Goofy handed the Chaos Emeralds over to the Sonic team but suddenly the red one started to glow; Sora understanding what was about to happen whipped out his keyblade and sealed the keyhole.

"I guess that's that," said Sora proud that he had found the keyhole and saved the world from the darkness.

"What will you do now," Cream asked tears starting to form in her eyes. "I guess we'll have to keep looking and we can't interfere with the affairs of the other worlds even though we do have a tendency to meddle," Goofy said as they went back to Tails' workshop.

"Sorry you guys, I'm not finished repairing this gummi ship of yours, it's really complicated and I think it might take a couple of days at best," Tails said.

"It's okay Tails," Donald reassured the two-tailed fox.

"We're not in any particular rush and we just defeated a member of Organization XIII so I think we should get some rest and check out Station Square because Donald, Goofy and I didn't see all that much the first time around," Sora said with a grin.

"Hey Sora," Cream said with an idea. "Do you want a chao like Cheese?" Cream asked him hoping he'd say yes. "Yeah, I've always wondered where they come from," said Sora.

"I'll show you," Cream said holding out her hand. "Donald, Goofy, you guys wanna come along?" he asked them.

"Sorry Sora, but can we just stay here?" Donald asked. "Sure go ahead, you don't need to ask my permission," Sora said with a laugh.

"Okay then," Sora said taking Cream's hand and she dragged him off to the Chao garden it didn't take very long and before you knew it, they were arriving at the steps of the Chao garden, something Cream explained to Sora as she dragged him here.

"Ready?" she asked and he nodded in response so she led the way and opened the door and Sora walked inside with Cream following him.

"Wow, Cool," Sora said in awe as he saw all the Chaos playing together and having a good time and found himself wearing a Christmas hat. "_Why am I wearing my Christmas hat,"_ he thought to himself.

"Do you want one, Sora?" Cream asked him shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, how do I get one," he asked her and she took him to the Chao kindergarten and explained everything that she knew about Chao's to Sora who managed to grasp it all fairly easily.

"How much do they cost," Sora asked gesturing to the eggs. "What kind for of currency do you use, Sora?" she asked him. "I use munny," he said. "In this world we use rings to buy our stuff. "I guess its a good thing that my munny changes depending on what world I arrive at, here let me check," and to Cream's surprise he was holding hundreds of Rings. "Anyway how much for the egg cost," Joe the Chao told him and he understood that it would cost two hundred rings and Sora gave him the rings and Joe gave him the egg.

"How did you understand what he was saying, because I can understand him too" Cream asked stunned as Sora carried the Egg in his arms and they went to go hatch it. "I dunno know how I did it," Sora said with a grin on his face. "C'mon we better get this egg hatched," said Sora.

Cream and Sora made sure that everything was done right and after that the egg gave off a glow to reveal a young blue chao that looked just like Cheese except smaller and Sora picked him up and started cradling him in his arms.

"The chao seems to be quite fond of you even though it just hatched," Cream said smiling at Sora who returned with a grin. They then left the Chao kindergarten to go back to Tails' workshop to help fix up the gummi ship. Every time Cream thought about it she would start to cry and Sora being the gentlemen that he was gave Cream a hug which she promptly returned. She looked up at him with a watery smile and then broke the hug. Sora and Cream spent the rest of the days together and Cream showing him something new.

Time skip. (Sorry I can't put details from a whole week in a one-shot).

"Hey you guys," said Tails eagerly.

"Hey Tails, what's up," Sora asked.

"I finally fixed your ship you'll be good to go tomorrow morning," he replied with a grin.

"Really? Cool," Sora said with a huge smile on his face.

Cream stood there listening to the whole conversation and her heart sinking with every word that was uttered.

"_Sora is leaving tomorrow?!" she thought looking panicked. "I haven't confessed my feelings for him yet, and he's leaving tomorrow?" "I hope I'll see him again," _Cream thought to herself sadly.

"Cream, you okay?" Sora asked as he noticed that Cream was panicking about something.

"I'm okay," she mumbled.

"Okay, if you wanna talk about it, let me know," Sora said patting her on the back.

"Wait Sora," Cream said looking at the retreating figure.

"Yeah," he said turning around.

" I do have one thing that's bothering me," she said.

"Well let's hear then," Sora said sitting next to her.

She told him about her feelings for him after he had rescued her from the heartless and the nobodies and wanted him to stay with her and never leave her side having confessed that she was in love with him.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that I can't stay with you because I have to defeat Organization XIII and the heartless," Sora said "I'll be sure to visit you as soon as I can alright," Sora added trying to reassure the sobbing rabbit who promptly fell asleep and took her to her room and tucked her in. "Good night Cream," he murmured as he left the room.

The next day came really fast and Sora, Donald, Goofy were standing on the boarding platform Donald and Goofy having already retreated inside. Sora went to say goodbye to all of his new friends with the promise that he will come back to visit.

"Cream?" Sora asked as he found her sitting there on a ledge.

"Hmm," she asked not turning to face him. "I will visit you as soon as I can, alright?" Sora said giving her a kiss on the cheek to which Cream blushed a deep shade of red that would make Knuckles really jealous. "I also got you something," Sora said placing a neatly wrapped present next her but she didn't appear to notice.

"I'll see you soon," Sora said going up the platform and the door closing behind him with a sad smile on his face.

"What's wrong Sora?" Donald asked worriedly looking at Sora and the chao sitting on his shoulder and Sora explained what had happened.

"Aww cheer up Sora, we'll see Sonic and his friends again, just you wait," Goofy said with his well goofy smile, this made Sora feel better about himself and for Cream having given her a present before he left.

"Huh? what's this," Cream asked examining the package. It said To: Cream From: Sora We will meet again. She smiled and opened the gift to find a crown charm in their along with a another note.

"_Cream, when we were heading for the Chao garden, I came across this for you, I thought it might look nice with you and it has special powers and also consider this a thank you present for helping me out all this time ,"- Sora. P.S. I love you too.  
_

"See you soon, Sora," Cream murmured look up at the sky and seeing Sora there smiling at her and she smiled back knowing that he had returned her feelings.

**I hope you like it. I think that this is an interesting paring because when I looked it up it wasn't anywhere to be seen so I decided to make one of my own just because I could. Read** **and Review.**


End file.
